far from me
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: Everything Walburga does is for the good of the family. Her sons don't agree. one shot.


**Author's Note:** Thanks to my lovely team/betas: Liza, Lisa and Jane. :)

Written for…

Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. _Team/Position:_ Falmouth Falcons, Seeker. _Task:_ write about a character that manipulates others for their own agenda, whether good or bad.

Hogwarts Assignment #9. _Lesson:_ Wandlore, task 1. _Task:_ Write about loyalty

* * *

**far from me**

_1,038 words_

* * *

Everyone can see how much the Black brothers care for each other. It's not evident in the way they treat each other. Insults are frequently thrown back and forth, occasionally aided by a harmless hex or two. But it's easy to see their love in the way their eyes always search the room for the other—one brother seeking constant approval and the other wanting to protect.

No one knows this better than their mother.

Walburga has watched for fourteen years as the brothers have grown closer and closer, to the point that she thinks they might be willing to die for one another. Any woman would be proud of their bond, but not Walburga.

Regulus has come so far and has been proving himself to be the perfect son, excelling in all the areas Sirius has failed. Lucius Malfoy, the young boy set to marry Narcissa, has been telling the family all sorts of tales about the Dark Lord and the army he's putting together. How perfect it would be for Regulus to join his ranks, to marry well, and to carry on the Black name. The only thing that stands in his way is Sirius…

:-:

Her eldest is sprawled on his bed in an unflattering manner when Walburga marches into his room one night. It's late enough that both Orion and Regulus are asleep, but Sirius has never kept normal hours.

He makes no move to hide the magazine with scantily clad women on its cover, nor does he show any sign that he knows she's there. Walburga clears her throat and begins to deliver her news, undeterred by her son's rudeness.

"Your father and I have found a bride for you."

The announcement receives the desired effect. In seconds the tasteless magazine is tossed to the floor, and Sirius' cold grey eyes are narrowed at her. Walburga just manages to keep from smirking.

"You what?" he demands, seething.

"We'll be hosting the girl and her family next week, and I expect you to be on your best behavior." She turns on her heel to leave and just as she expects, Sirius is already up and aiming to follow her.

"Just like that? Don't I get any say in who I'm supposed to marry?"

Walburga turns back to him with a bored expression on her face. "Why would we let you have a say? You'll only delay things or choose some dirty Muggle off the street. You've done nothing to earn our trust, so no. You're marrying Dolores, and that's the end of it."

The door slams shut as she leaves his room, and Walburga revels in the sound. She's done what she had to do to protect Regulus, and she has no regrets.

:-:

"I just don't understand," Regulus tells her forlornly the next morning.

Breakfast is peaceful without Sirius' loud chewing, but Walburga contains her delight at the news that her eldest has left in the middle of the night.

"Well, I'm not surprised. Your brother and I had a row last night."

"You always argue. Sirius has never left before."

"Ah, well, Sirius decided last night was a good time to announce his wish to spend the summer at the Potters' house. Naturally, I disapproved. I expect he'll be back at the end of the summer."

"Good riddance to him," Orion mutters from behind his newspaper. "He's made his choice clear. If the boy doesn't want to be a part of this family, then all the better for us."

Walburga can't agree more. Life is sure to be much easier without the little know-it-all around.

She takes pleasure in blasting Sirius' name from the tapestry later that day. A grin spreads on her face as she watches the fabric darken in a near-perfect circle. She composes herself quickly when she hears the door open behind her.

Regulus stands stiffly, eying the tapestry with a frown on his face. "What if he returns?" he asks quietly.

"You heard your father at breakfast. Sirius has chosen to leave the family. He's no longer a Black."

Her young son doesn't seem satisfied with that answer, and Walburga thinks fast of a way to convince him that this is all for the best. She stows her wand and approaches him slowly, placing a hand on his shoulder in a rare act of affection.

"He left you, Regulus. I tried to stop him. I knew how upset you would be that he was leaving—you two have always been close in your own way. He didn't seem to care when I told him how much his leaving would hurt you."

Regulus takes a step back and Walburga's hand falls away. She thinks she sees tears welling in his dark eyes. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you deserve to know how he feels before you waste your time running off to find him. He's gone, never to return. But we're here, Regulus. Your father and I are still here for you, always."

Walburga pats his shoulder gently as she passes him on her way out of the parlour. She smiles to herself as she heads upstairs, satisfied that she's managed to keep her heir under control so easily.

:-:

Sirius lies awake in bed, staring at the darkened ceiling of his new bedroom.

The Potters have been good to him, allowing him to stay with them until he figures out what to do. James is adamant that he should stay there permanently, but Sirius isn't so sure that's a good idea. Leaving Grimmauld Place has left him feeling confused. Happy and excited to finally be free, but he worries for Regulus, left all alone with their parents now.

There's a soft knock on the door and Mr. Potter peeks his head in.

"Sorry to wake you," he whispers.

"I wasn't asleep." Sirius sits up as Fleamont waves his wand to illuminate the room.

"You have a visitor."

Fleamont pushes the door open the rest of the way and steps back, allowing the small teenager beside him to enter. Sirius hesitantly slides out of the bed, smiling.

"Regulus?" he says, as if he's dreaming. For the first time since they were children, Regulus returns the smile.

"I knew you didn't leave me."


End file.
